My Baby on the Bomb
by PregoBeco
Summary: What is Beckett had been Pregnant during the episode "Still", now castle has to battle with losing the love of his life and his unborn child.


_**A/N:**_

_**My first Fan fiction on this account will always be about a pregnant Beckett. I will take an episode and make it as if she was pregnant. Just writing my ideas also if you want to see an episode done just message me or say in the review section! Thanks everyone! . I do not own Castle! **_

**Still Season 5 Episode 22**

Castle listens as the cappuccino machine does its thing to make Beckett and me as she continues to sleep. I start to form a heart out of the foam; Kate worked so late last night that Castle decided to bring her coffee in bed. Rick walked into the bedroom and she is lying in the top of the covers with one hand protectively lying on her stomach above her unborn child and the other curled up under her chin. Castle crooked his head to the side as he watches her sleep but, Rick must have woken her up because she starts to stir.

"Hey" Beckett says waking from her slumber

"Hey, you got in late last night, catch a case?

"Yeah. Actually, it was this one" she says as she picks up the news paper I had placed on the end table, and hands it to me "someone blew up an apartment downtown"

"Seriously? And you didn't call me."

"Castle, you said that you had a chapter due."

"Yes, which is writer speak for all Procrastinations welcome. "

"So, what was it terrorist plot? A meth lab?"

"Um…the canvas turned up a description of a guy fleeing the scene in a silver hatchback. We called in for traffic cam footage, which is probably already in so I got to get going"

"Or you can have Esposito check that out, he's very good at it. I feel like I haven't seen you in days?" She smiles in response and sits on my lap.

"You know I really have to get going but..."

"But your powerless to resist me, you always have been"

"Really?" Kate asks with a smirk on her face and her head tilted to the side.

"Hum" Rick agrees almost with a cocky attitude and a smile matching hers.

"Do you remember when we first met I kind of thought you were an ass"

"I know pretended you thought that, but come on, we are together now and having a baby you can admit it. You fell for me from the first moment you saw me"

"No I didn't."

"Please, you did."

"You really believe that don't you?"

"It's true, on that note, how are you feeling today the baby giving you anymore trouble"

" Castle I am fine don't keep worrying, but the baby has been very well behaved today"

"I am sorry Kate I worry about you and the baby"

"I know" just then a harsh ring pierced the air and Kate dig her phone out of her pocket

"Beckett…okay….I'll be right there" she then hangs up the phone and looks back at me "traffic cam footage found a match to the plates." Kate then gave Castle a sweet peck on the lips with a spark in her eye but time on the brain. "We got him."

"Nice" she starts to leave then runs back and bend downs to Castle sitting on the bed and let there lips touch but no long till Kate starts running to get ready.

"Did you see the hearts?"

"Let's go Castle" Kate yells from the other room trying to get ready in a short time.

"It took me like six minutes"

LINE BREAK

Beckett and Castle were still waiting for the bomb unit finish their sweep.

"How long do you think we have to stand here?"

"Once bomb disposal finishes there sweep we will know if thier is any other bombs or if I am standing on the only one"

"We don't know that you're standing on a bomb, it could be nothing"

"It didn't feel like nothing, something gave out under my feet…it felt like a trigger plate" Kate states with a slimmer of fear in her voice

"Could we wonky floor board?" Castle says with hope but confidence in her voice.

"With a metallic click?"

"Loose nail, that's how floor boards get wonky. "

"Well, I hope you are right."

"I am, think about it. Who puts a bomb in their own apartment…It makes no sense"

"You hungry?"

"Why?"

"Because, any minute, someone will walk through that door, and give us the all clear and there is an amazing dinner not three blocks from here"

"Well I did miss my breakfast."

"Kate you and the baby **need** to eat" He says with fustation behind his voice. " The dinner makes these incredible foamy lattés cups as big as your head. A goat cheese omelet to die for, which would be a poor choice of words, if you were standing on a bomb, but guess what you're not"

LINE BREAK

It was confirmed that Beckett was standing on the bomb. The Captain tried to Evacuate Castle but he refused to leave no giving up with his voice full of determination.

"Castle, please there is no reason to put yourself in danger, there's nothing you can do here."

"Nothing... excuses me whose going to be you bomb buddy"

"My bomb buddy?" Kate asks mocking what her boyfriend had just said

"You heard what he said you're going to be standing there maybe for hours. If I don't stay whose going to keep your spirits up, whos going to take you mind of getting tired?"

"Castle, I am fine...I feel fine."

"That would be great if you were a reliable judge of your own character ,or if you were not pregnant"

"What does that mean?"

"Exhibit A aroccording to you felt nothing for me when we first met"

"Are you actually…oh I get it, I know what you are doing"

"What?"

"You know what castle forget it, I am not going down that path, you can just go now"

"Fine…ill leave, if you admit to me you had feeling for me when we first met"

"Fine I did have feelings for you, when we first met, I couldn't stand you!"

"Apparently I was irresistible"

LINE BREAK

Castle refused to leave no matter what Beckett said; he would stay no matter what. He was told to leave when Captain came in saying they only had ten minutes left. Castle was beginning to become more and more frustrated as the seconds were fleeing by knowing he might lose the women he loves and his unborn child.

"Can I just have a moment alone with him, please?"

"Of course" and the captain leaves giving the couple possibly thier last minute, Castle walked closer to her without actually crossing the red line painted on the ground.

"It's time to say goodbye."

"I am not **leaving** you and the baby" Castle defends with his voice heavy and close to tears

"Castle, you promised you would help me with something when the time came…This is it"

"_Beckett, no_"

"Please, Castle…Please don't make this harder than it needs to be"

"I wish I could kiss you, I wish I could touch the baby, I wish so many things"

"No…there's no regrets…all in all I think we have had a great run…you should go" Castle turns to walk away with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Rick…I…I…I love you" she says as the tear pore over

"I love you too" he then walks away. The tears fall as she stands on the bomb, she grabs her cell phone out of her vest and makes an important call "Hey dad it's me…I just wanted to hear your voice…and to tell you that I love you and your grandchild is doing great…okay that's all bye" she hangs off the phone and has flask backs of Roy, Castle, and her life. She was looking up at the ceiling when she hears Castle

"Hey, what are you doing? Napping, because I can come back later"

"Castle what are you doing here you promised"

"Yeah I promised I would leave didn't say I wouldn't come back… I brought coffee decade of course when you get off that thing"

"No Castle please you have to leave no there is no reason for us both to die"

"Oh I didn't come here to die I came to defuse the bomb"

LINE BREAK

They are on the phone with Ryan and Espo trying to defuse the bomb with Ryan and Espo rushing through every detail of the case to try and save Kate's life.

"Castle" She says in urgency when an idea popped in her head

"Right there with you, did she have a kid?" Castle asked over the phone

"Yeah, she gave birth eight months after the trial, how did you know? Ryan asked

"It's his, he didn't find out about it until after he was out

"And that's why Diageo here, he had access to state school records, he was trying to finds his kid. It was all about the kid…that's the code!

"Ryan find the kids name!"

"Working on it" everyone waited looking at the clock as the seconds fled away but with seconds to spare Ryan yelled out"William!"

"Billy!" Castle shortens for the five digit code with the control beeping and the clock counting down.

"Your call Beckett"

"Billy…Go!" Castle types it in as the green light flashed on the control and the time ended, nothing happen so Beckett walks off and ran into Castles arms

"She's off" He hugs her with all his might as he puts his hand on her stomach and rubs circles as Kate puts her hands on tops of his.

LINE BREAK

They walk out of the building hand in hand and stop in the middle of the road.

"Castle…listen…thank you for staying with me"

"Always" she starts lean in to kiss him when she hears the sirens behind her as they jump apart. The boys run out and run to them as Espo is hugging Kate, she whispers "_did she see?"_ he responds with a no even though with the pregnancy she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer.

"Good to see you Detective…You to Mr. Castle, I have to say, I don't know to many men who would have done what you did"

"Neither do I"

"Oh for heaven's sake! kiss the man!"

"Sir, you know?"

"What? Do you think I am an idiot I needed to remain plausible denial, which, I can continue as long as you two act professionally at the precinct"

"I know I can…but sir she has a long history of coming on to me at work..."

"I don't think it will be a problem sir"

"Good mean while, as long as we are on neutral grounds I say he deserves it"

"Don't you?

"Yes, sir, I would"

"Oh, by the way, come to my office first thing tomorrow and I will sent you up for maternity leave" Captain Gates walks away leaving Beckett and Castle shocked.

"You know, Castle, while I was up there… I thought about all the times we have kissed- trying to decide on the best one"

"And?"

"I think we are just getting started" at that moment they kiss in the middle of the street with no more secrets. They part lip and walk towards Gates, Ryan and Espo with his and her hand covering their unborn child

**A/N: Review! Thanks to my Beta Reader! **


End file.
